


Lyrium Experimentation

by Ruja



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Lyrium, Lyrium Experimenting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruja/pseuds/Ruja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke had always been curious about the lyrium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyrium Experimentation

Hawke had always been curious about the lyrium.

It does seem as though Hawke can draw from his lyrium powers, even though it’s always made Fenris seem uncomfortable. He has done so before, and Fenris would tell him not to do it, he disliked it. Fenris likely was uncomfortable because of what Danarius used to do, drawing from his supply, which caused Fenris to be a prized slave. His supply of lyrium was useful to the Magisterium.

But he’s always been curious about what it can do to Fenris, if he experiences anything from it. Hawke does notice a glow when he casts a spell, even just a small one, which causes a dim glow to ignite. It barely was noticeable but Hawke always did.

The lyrium gives Hawke a buzz. A hum. It whets his curiosity, and he wonders how far he could possibly take it.

Fenris has become pretty comfortable with him in bed, responsive to him, and is better able to vocalize his pleasure than he was at first. He used to be quite self-restrictive to his responsiveness, and was barely able to vocalize a breath hitch.

Now he can moan out Hawke’s name multiple times, and he’s become considerably louder. He’s quicker to orgasm as well. At first he seemed so nervous, unable to communicate what he needed. He’s come pretty far in his comfort levels, Hawke thought.

Hawke brought it up again, the question of the lyrium. Fenris had reluctantly given him permission and Hawke had been drawing from it for some time, and Fenris has gradually come around to the idea.

Drawing from Fenris’ lyrium usually caused it to glow, Hawke noticed.

Fenris doesn’t yet know of Hawke’s sexual curiosity, however.

Hawke is thrusting inside of Fenris, pushing him forward with each hard thrust with Fenris' legs wound tightly around his waist, and when his breathing picks up, Hawke can tell he's close to orgasm. That's when he tries it.

He casts a small force spell, not being purposeful with it, rustling a few papers on his desk. He draws his mana from the lyrium supply on Fenris' skin, and it fills him with a sense of euphoria that draws Hawke a bit further along on his orgasm. His breath catches in his throat, and he's sure he's grinning wide.

"What does…that feel like? When I do that?" He breathes through his movements.

"Feels…good?" Fenris said, he didn't seem to appear particularly concerned quite yet. Hawke tries something a little more intense this time.

Hawke casts another force spell on Fenris. It functions like a strong wind rolling through Fenris' body, which Hawke can feel like a tense tremor rolling through him.

Fenris freezes. His fingers have Hawke's shoulders in a death grip, and his breath releases all at once in a large huff.

"Hawke! Please…do that…again…"

Hawke does it again. He uses his skill to make it more intense for the elf.

Fenris' grip tightens. His legs are tight on his waist, and seem to be getting tighter by the second.

"A-ah! Ah…What did you…?" 

Hawke gets in close, his lips barely but pressed to Fenris', breathing harshly against his lips.

"A bit of magic…is that alright?" He asks.

"WHAT!?" Fenris says, he appears upset but not entirely concerned as of now. That will be for later on. He thinks of how to address this before tremoring in another wave of impossible pleasure, voice catching in his throat in a high pitched whine. 

"Just breathe, enjoy it. Take it in. You can yell at me later if you'd like." Hawke whispered to him, which didn't help his concerns, but it felt too good, he wasn't sure what to think.

He doesn't want him to stop, but he does…but he doesn't. The tremors are coming in pulses now and it feels amazing and strange, Fenris doesn't know what to make of it. Is Hawke really using magic so recreationally? They will have words later. Hawke knows it. Fenris knows that Hawke knows it.

"You have...ah! You have balls, Hawke. Ahhh…" Fenris moans. He isn't even being touched now, Hawke pulled out ages ago, even though he’s still hard. He was seated beside him, resting on his arm, the other arm rested on Fenris’ chest. It seemed like Fenris was surprised to notice he had pulled out, he must not have realized. Hawke must be that good.

"These same balls that were just pressed up against your ass? You didn’t seem too put off by it then." Hawke said, in that cocky way that both annoys and arouses Fenris.

Fenris is breathing hard at this point, each force spell of pleasure that flows through him forces him to whine and he feels an orgasm breaching him, just within reach, just a little bit…harder…

"Oh you're so close now, aren't you?" Hawke said, watching Fenris intently, looking to be in need of a bit of attention himself.

Fenris's breath catches in his throat, and he's coming with Hawke's name on his tongue, lips breathing hard and saying his name over and over right against his lips. "Hawke…that was…"

"Amazing, I know."

"I was going to say irresponsible and terrifying."

"But also amazing. Best orgasm of your life?" Hawke smiled, leaning on his side, hovered over Fenris.

Fenris remained quiet, and pouted. "…Well…"

"I know, right?"

"It was certainly intriguing, I'll give you that."

"I'll take it." Hawke smiles against his mouth, kissing him sweetly. "I love you so much."

"And I you." Fenris responded, a tone of intimacy that nobody gets to hear except Hawke. Fenris glanced at Hawke's erection that seemed to still be standing at full hardness. "It is your turn."

"Nah! I'm fine. Well…alright. You have a point, Fenris."

Fenris smirked at him, crawling over him to take him inside of him, sitting atop him. He was already prepared from earlier, so the feeling of sliding right on made Hawke's eyes roll into the back of his head. Fenris had his knees on either side of Hawke, riding him, and he held himself up by his hands from Hawke's shoulders. Hawke was completely lost in pleasure now. He was sure he had a dumb grin on his face from the way Fenris chuckled, before he made a particularly rough slam onto him. It made Hawke's breath catch, and he was breathing hard as he neared his orgasm. Fenris continued this way until Hawke's breathing was so labored when he started indicating he was close. 

"Fenris, I…" Hawke gasped, clutching at Fenris' thighs, causing the lyrium in that area to glow.

"You're close, right?" Fenris said, he was enjoying the sensations as well but since having come recently, he wasn't close to coming again.

"Oh..Fen--!" Hawke said, the orgasm hit him like a crashing wave and he was then releasing inside Fenris, catching his breath for moments after. "That was…"

"I said it was your turn." 

"I'm okay with that…"

Fenris lifted himself off and lied down beside Hawke, resting on his side and playing with Hawke's chest hairs. 

"So Fenris," Hawke said, "I made you come…and I barely touched you." 

"Don't let it get to your head, Hawke."

"I'll do my best, but no promises."


End file.
